No somos nada pero, Eres mi Todo
by Lady-Cremisi93
Summary: Él era tan diferente. Era serio, distante, pensativo, se guardaba todo para si mismo. Ella en cambio era tempestad, siempre era como un volcán a punto de estallar, tenía la capacidad de poder sentir con la fuerza quizás de un millón de soles.


**Hola mis queridismas lectoras y lectores se que he estado un poco desaparecida, tenía un poco complicado los días pero ya ando en Vacaciones y con una pierna enyesada además de tener el firme proposito de terminar al menos 2 de los fics que tengo en stand-by además de regalarles uno que otro oneshot como este. Tmabien me gustaria que si alguna de ustedes sabe hacer un blog y puede explicarme como lo haga :) quiero mudarme y republicar mis historias en un rinconcito privado solo para nosotros si? besos.**

**Recuerden buscar mi pagina en fb "Lady Cremisi" y darle me gusta para disfrutar de las imagenes que allí subo.**

* * *

Kagome tomo fuertemente la mano del joven que la acompañaba, estaba nerviosa, mucho. El apretó la pequeña mano y la miro a los ojos enseñándole una gran sonrisa llena de fe y confianza en ella, en sus capacidades. Ella sintió el corazón derretírsele en el pecho, esos ojos de forma almendrada la desarmaban, le desnudaba el alma con solo una sonrisa y su mirada.

-¿Vamos por las escaleras?- pregunto dudosa.

-¿No seria mejor y mas rápido ir por el ascensor?- Si alguno de los dos tenia lógica en sus acciones era Sesshoumaru, sin duda alguna.

Ella hizo una mueca de desacuerdo, estaba llena de emociones. Era un volcán a punto de estallar y prefería drenar energía yendo por las escaleras, tenia tantas cosas rondándole la cabeza que sentía que esta le pesaba mil toneladas eso, sin mencionar el gran nudo que se cernía en su garganta y el puño que apretujaba su corazón sin piedad. Con la pizca de determinación que la caracterizaba y esa terca manera de ser comenzó a caminar a paso lento hasta el inicio de las escaleras, el solo la siguió en silencio.

Bajaron los primeros 2 pisos sin problema alguno pero llego un simple momento en el que ella sintió algo quebrarse dentro y se detuvo tomando asiento en un par de escalones, coloco sus manos en su cabeza y pudo sentir el gran ardor que subía por su cuerpo y amenazaba con quebrar su espíritu.

Y de pronto los sentimientos hicieron aparición en forma de gotas cristalinas, lagrimas. Lagrimas saladas llenas de confusión, de miedo, de dolor. La cara de él se contrajo de dolor, verla llorar lo desgarraba un poco más de lo que alguna vez estuvo. Ella merecía ser feliz, él quería que ella fuera feliz.

-Mi vida no llores. Todo estará bien.- fue la única oración que se le ocurrió al ojidorado.

Ella solo lloraba, cabizbaja queriendo ocultar su dolor, queriendo ocultar del mundo su debilidad, su fragilidad; los fuertes también lloran.

-Estoy cansada de estar sola, de ser fuerte.- fue un susurro.- Tengo miedo, miedo de todo. Tengo tanto mied…

Y fue interrumpida, su estúpida oración fue cortada por el más maravilloso beso que nunca nadie le había dado. Ese beso que todas las chicas alguna vez sueñan, o al menos ella que hablaba tanto lo soñó siempre. El nunca hacia cosas impulsivas, no con ella, no por ella y ese acto reflejo para calmar su angustia la lleno de una sensación cálida que se sembraba en su estomago y llenaba cada poro de su cuerpo.

-Ya nunca mas estarás sola, no mientras yo tenga un aliento de vida. Eres mas de lo que merezco, de lo que pude haber soñado alguna vez y solo me quedo en tu vida porque eso es lo que te llena de felicidad.- Era esa clásica frase que el utilizaba siempre. El y su incapacidad para dejarse llevar.

Se tomaron nuevamente de las manos, tan fuerte que llevaban estas de un color rosado profundo pero sin ninguna intención de soltarse. El la acompaño hasta lo ultimo de su prueba final y ella solo podía sentir una paz infinita a su lado, aunque siempre lo viera tan distante, tenerlo allí, dando la cara por ella, prestándole su fuerza solo hacia que el sentimiento creciera. Cuando obtuvo el resultado esperado juntos celebraron, el la tomo fuertemente en sus brazos y ella sintió que el mundo y la vida le sonreían por fin, en ese pequeño instante vio justificado todo el dolor de los años pasados.

Sonreír con el, verlo compartir su felicidad era un regalo que los Dioses le hacían por las miles de pruebas que ella había superado, se había caído cientos de veces y con gran fuerza se había levantado, solo quería los frutos de su lucha y con el, solo cosechaba sonrisas.

Tomo asiento en alguna banca y solo podía pensar en el, él era tan diferente. Era serio, distante, pensativo, se guardaba todo para si mismo. Ella en cambio era tempestad, siempre era como un volcán a punto de estallar, tenía la capacidad de poder sentir con la fuerza quizás de un millón de soles.

Una compañera se acercó, de esas que nunca te hablan pero que cuando necesitan de ti siempre están o simplemente llegan cuando les interesa algún detalle de tu vida, porque seguramente creen que tu vida es un lecho de rosas y por consiguiente mas interesante que la de ellas.

-¿Ustedes son novios?- Como siempre, con la indiscreción de bandera.

-No, no somos nada.- sentencio cortante y seca, tomo sus cosas con prisa y se alejó en silencio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.- No somos nada pero, él es mi todo.- fue un susurro de sus labios inaudible para aquella chica entrometida.

Camino en silencio hasta su casa, lo que solo indicaba que estaba pensativa. ¿Por qué siempre había que colocarle una etiqueta a las relaciones interpersonales? ¿Qué dos personas que se hacían felices no podían estar juntas sin tener que colocarle un nombre a lo que sentían? La persona que una vez le había dicho que lo complicado a la vida se lo ponía el ser humano tenia muchísima razón. Era el ser humano el que buscaba lo lógico en algo que simplemente no debía pensarse sino sentirse; era el mismo ser humano el que se rompía la cabeza pensando que la persona que decidía estar a su lado tenia un valor mas allá del que este merecía solo por la propia incapacidad para comprender que era esta persona y no nosotros mismos los que decidíamos que se quedaran. Era esta persona la que decidía querernos con nuestras imperfecciones y hasta llegar a querer los matices y los bordes menos elaborados de nuestra esencia, era esta y no nosotros quien podía decidir que aguantar por ese amor que profesaba.

¡Demonios, enamorarse la ponía en situaciones de pensamiento profundo! Pensó que quizás era mejor correr y dejar todos los sentimientos confusos en un rincón, alejarse lo más posible de todo aquello que le nublara la mente pero ¿tenia algún sentido? Acaso cuando decidiera volver ¿no iban a estar estas emociones agazapadas esperando por ella? ¡Bah! Todo era muy complicado y comenzaba a sentirse mareada y medio adormilada.

Se rindió a la profundidad de un mar de sueños irreales, inalcanzables. Aquel dulce placebo que acariciaba su alma expectante, su alma que no era más que un barco a la deriva. En sus sueños podía escapar de las emociones turbulentas, de las incógnitas idiotas que acompañaban su día a día, esperaba que el también pudiera escapar; tal vez le fuera mejor que a ella y no encontrara el camino de regreso a donde había dejado las emociones.

Despertó como siempre, a la misma hora y en la misma posición y lo que era más gracioso con la misma pereza. ¿Un motor para levantarse todos los días a la misma cochina hora? Él.

No tardaba mucho arreglándose, no era una mujer común. A veces sentía que no era lo suficientemente mujer y entonces en esos momentos cuestionaba lo que él podía haber visto en ella cuando menciono aquella mágica frase: "me gustas" e inmediatamente sus sentidos se pusieron alertas, porque la presa estaba rota y el amor estaba inundando su ser, hasta el más íntimo rincón.

Sonrió mientras peinaba su cabello logrando inútilmente su cometido, por más que cepillara y cepillara la melena, siempre terminaba desbaratándolo con sus manos, tenia mañas. Muchas.

Tomo el camino de siempre, el conocido retorno a donde comenzó su historia retorcida. Si alguien le hubiese dicho al principio del libro que sentiría tan intensamente por ese chico se le habría carcajeado en la cara, pero lo cierto era que al principio de todo, casi que en el instante en que lo vio por primera vez algo de él la había dejado prendada, nada para alarmarse pero si lo suficiente como para no olvidar su nombre nunca más.

Ella que era tan impulsiva había comenzado a derrumbar sus barreras por medio de un juego, porque siempre este tema del "amor" nos da miedo y tomárselo a broma lo hace más llevadero. Olvido que el que juega con fuego se quema y ella estaba más que chamuscada en ese punto de la cuestión. Primero había jugado y luego solo había querido darle tanta luz como pudiera y de pronto por metamorfosis esa luz se convirtió en amor.

Había días que quería simplemente dejar de intentar penetrar las gruesas murallas que él había erigido alrededor de su corazón y encima de su alma, pero había algo en su esencia que la llamaba desesperadamente. Definitivamente era un buen albañil emocional, si así le quedaban las murallas no imaginaba lo bello que le deberían quedar los puentes.

Ella y sus pensamientos retorcidos, si el supiera la cantidad de cochinadas románticas que habían hecho en su mente era probable que saliera corriendo en serio y ella solo tendría una excusa o bueno dos: Es mi imaginación y si quiero te desnudo. Es mi mente y si quiero en ella me amas.

El día transcurrió como siempre, monótono y gris. No solo era gris porque su mente era como siempre un caos, era gris porque grandes nubarrones se cernían sobre ellos, adornando el cielo quizás el Dios de la tormenta quería abrir la caja de los truenos. Estando bajo techo no sintieron el repiquetear de los goterones que bajaban como llanto desde el cielo, acariciando el suelo, llenando el ambiente de melancolía y un dulzón olor a tierra mojada, esa tierra fértil que quieres te arrope el alma.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- esa voz masculina, melodiosa, incitante y peligrosa inundo el ambiente caldeándole el alma.

-Si, pero sabes de mi sueño ¿no?- ella picara, traviesa y malcriada.

Juntos caminaron empapándose hasta los huesos con gruesas gotas de lluvia. Ella saboreo una y esta parecía miel, miel amarga pues sus lágrimas se confundían con el agua. Lagrimas sin sentido ni razón, el volcán siempre en erupción.

El la miro a los ojos, ojos pardos y turbulentos, mirada perdida y a la vez desafiante. Ella le devolvió la mirada, la sostuvo escudriñando lo mas que pudiera esos profundos pozos, si los ojos eran la ventana al alma, la de él estaba muy atormentada. El siempre abrumado por la intensidad de ella, ¿hasta donde seria capaz de llegar esa mujer? Si alguien le abriera la cabeza conseguiría no mas que caos, no mas que el firme pensamiento de que ella era mucha mujer para el, mas de lo que el merecía. Y si alguien abría la de ella conseguiría miles de palabras atribuladas y revueltas, un simple crucigrama sin terminar.

-Niña…- el único que la llamaba así, era el.

Ella se mantuvo expectante y casi explota en cientos de pedazos cuando sus labios se juntaron. Un beso tierno, tímido, espontaneo. Ella quería leer los pensamientos y saber así que pasaba por esa cabeza cuando se besaban ¿sentiría el las mariposas en el estomago que amenazaban con convertirse en terodactilos? ¿O el también sentía que llamas iridiscentes le acariciaban la piel? ¿O sentía el fuego crecer en su vientre y amenazar con derretir todo a su paso? Si pudiera cambiar algo para hacer cada beso más perfecto simplemente le daría movimiento a las manos masculinas y quizás las colocaría en su cintura o en su rostro.

Y otro beso…. Y uno más… Esta vez si solo uno más…

Siguieron caminando, la ciudad parecía un inhóspito lugar. Ella aun sentía sus labios sobre los de ella, sentía fuego en la sangre. Le acaricio el brazo como un simple gesto que había adquirido con los días, era como una manera física de demostrarle que ella estaba allí para él. Quería que el entendiera eso y ella era así, física, demostrativa.

El sonrió y siguieron caminando sin un rumbo fijo hasta que se dieron cuenta que habían llegado a la casa de ella. La lluvia seguía cayendo y ya sus ropas no podían estar más empapadas, ella lo invito a pasar, no por cortesía como muchos pensarían. Lo invito a pasar porque era su bienestar algo importante, una necesidad en el escalafón de su vida y porque era su presencia algo que la llenaba de luz y amor.

Él estaba tan callado y absorto como siempre, era esa su manera de demostrar que no sabia cual era el siguiente paso. Ella lo tomo de la mano y lo guío en recorrido turístico hasta la puerta de su habitación, allí lo dejo y entro buscando un par de toallas o se resfriarían. Sin esperar el siguiente movimiento del tablero de ajedrez, el entro y la beso. El beso de siempre, ese que comenzaba en uno y terminaba siendo miles. Ella mordisqueo un poco su labio inferior, como siempre juguetona.

El coloco sus manos en la cintura femenina y torpemente se aferro a ella como queriendo decir con este gesto "no te alejes". Ella llevo sus manos con movimientos pausados hasta los hombros masculinos. Y lentamente se dejaron llevar por ese beso… Beso tierno que se convirtió en apasionado, beso corto que luego amenazo con no dejarlos respirar.

Se separaron solo unos centímetros para llenar sus pulmones del aire caliente que rodeaba el ambiente, y aun así ambos temblaban… Miedo… Excitación… Amor… La inexperiencia acariciaba las sombras que se reflejaban en la pared gracias al bombillo.

Ella como siempre más impulsiva llevo sus manos al borde de la camiseta de él y se la llevo sin dejar un huequito a la razón. No se trataba de pensar sino de sentir. Lanzo la húmeda prenda al suelo y se besaron una vez más. Ella sonrió en medio del beso y separándose decidió morderlo en el cuello, el gimió por primera vez y ella se sorprendió de lo que el sentía y despertaba en ella.

-Te resfriaras niña.- y diciendo esto le retiro la camiseta a ella, la persona que alguna vez había llegado siquiera a pensar que ella no estaba bien dotada merecía ser abofeteado, ella era perfecta aun en sus imperfecciones.

Ella se aferro a él, llena de complejos. Complejos sembrados con los años. El la aparto un poco y la beso de nuevo.

-Perfecta.- susurro dándole a entender que había visto pasar ese pensamiento por sus ojos. Ella sintió su cuerpo temblar de felicidad.

El decidido llevo su mano hasta el broche del sujetador de ella, enviando miles de corrientazos a través de su espina dorsal. Tan fácil que parecía en las películas y tan difícil que era en la vida real. Endemoniado artefacto ¿Quién habría inventado los sujetadores? Ella decidió ayudarlo, y cuando la prenda cayo al suelo se aferro con fuerza a su pecho gimiendo ante el contacto de su piel fría.

El con su mano levanto su barbilla y la miro a los ojos, profundos pozos de deseo. Si se dejaba llevar por ellos ¿Dónde terminaría?

-Eres p-e-r-f-e-c-t-a.- dijo tan lento que ella pudo saborear su aliento.- eres más de lo que merezco.- Y con esa ultima frase la beso mientras sus manos acariciaban los hombros llenos de pecas de ella.

Ella llevo sus pequeñas manos a la espalda de él dibujando caminos inexistentes. El siguiente paso era mas complicado aún, quizás debería ir a desarmar una bomba atómica y volver. Pero no quería parar.

Cayeron en la pequeña cama de ella, suficiente para los dos. Y seguían besándose como único refugio para la vergüenza y la incertidumbre de ese momento. Ella sentía que ardía y por lo poco que podía percibir a través de la tela, el también. Él se separo un poco y antes de que la cordura los golpeara como un meteorito decidieron retirar el resto de ropa húmeda que separaba las pieles ya bastante cálidas como para evitar un resfriado.

Si ardían de tanta pasión ¿Quién limpiaría las cenizas? ¿Qué era eso de la combustión espontanea? Ella no recordaba la teoría pero creía que lo que sentía se le tenía que parecer bastante porque estaba segura que ardería en cualquier momento, llego a sentir que tenia hasta fiebre pero por sus conocimientos que no eran muy amplios sabía que esa emoción se llamaba deseo. Primitivo e instintivo deseo.

Se distrajo un segundo con una veta de piel en la pelvis de él, absorta lo acaricio, curiosa llevo su pequeña mano aruñando todo a su paso con sus cortas uñas. Levanto la vista y allí estaban esos ojos oscuros que la desarmaban y ahora no solo le habían desnudado el alma. Estaba allí, vulnerable desnuda debajo de él.

Entregándole desde el último borde irregular de ella hasta la curva menos trabajada y recibiendo de él lo mismo. Volvieron a besarse y sus cuerpos se amoldaban como si fueran piezas de rompecabezas encajando hasta en los más profundos lugares. Él pudo sentir la humedad en ella y ella la confusión en él.

Lo beso instándolo con la cadera, necesitaba aliviar el fuego que sentía amenazaba con incendiar las sabanas. El acepto la invitación sin saber muy bien en que terrenos inexplorados se metía pero con la misma urgencia de ella, tomo su hombría y la coloco en la cálida entrada de ella y sin mucho tiempo para dejar libre el pensamiento se adentro en la estrecha perfección que nunca antes había palpado.

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor y su entrecejo se contrajo, contuvo el aliento y eso hizo que el una vez dentro no se moviera, dejándole amoldarse a él, dejando que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a aquella invasión. Invasión de sentimientos, pensamientos y aun mas allá, invasión carnal.

Bebió la miel de sus labios sonrosados y entreabiertos, saboreo un pedazo de nube en tan celestial paraíso. Ella era perfección y él se sentía tan indigno de ella, pero en ese momento no importaba nada más. Ella ronroneo como un gatito y se movió un poco, estaba excitada y no era la única.

El comenzó un vaivén tan antiguo como el vaivén de las olas, sus movimientos solo imitaban el que hacen estas últimas para besar cada grano de arena en la orilla. Cada embestida los llevaba más y más cerca de un abismo sin fin.

Ella aruño su espalda y mordió su cuello, el beso sus labios y se maravillo de ver como sus pechos se movían al ritmo que el marcaba con sus caderas. Ella se sentía abrumada, nublada, cerca del éxtasis y por lo que podía sentir con cada fibra de su cuerpo él también lo sentía así. Se dejaron arrastrar al más profundo clímax, ella gemía como nunca antes y el solo podía dejarse llevar, era música para sus oídos. La felicidad de ella ante todo.

Ambos jadeaban recuperando una pizca de cordura. Cordura que habían perdido obviamente entre las sabanas. El beso la frente perlada de sudor de ella, unos mechones de cabello rebelde yacían allí. Sin duda ella parecía una niña, aunque ahora con propiedad podía decir que era una mujer. Su mujer.

Ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él y comenzó a juguetear con su dedo sobre el brazo. Allí con los ojos cerrados solo podía respirarlo, esa esencia masculina, incitante y tan varonil, estaba segura que podía reconocerlo donde quiera que fuera solo por el olor. Él estaba grabado a fuego en ella.

El observo con infinita ternura a la mujer que tenía en los brazos, era blanca tan blanca que podía verle las venas, es más comenzaba a pensar que podía dibujar un mapa con las mismas y allí con los ojos cerrados sus pestañas parecían dos medias lunas negras, largas y espesas sobre la piel mas blanca que había visto.

Ella comenzó un trazo irregular con su dedo, en el brazo, el pecho, su rostro y él sonrió… Ella estaba contándole los lunares tal como le había prometido medio en broma medio en serio alguna vez.

-Llevo 17 y aún no me canso.- allí en medio de la cálida atmosfera que habían creado seguía sonando como una niña. Su niña.

-Creo que yo tampoco me cansare.-no era muy bueno con las palabras pero estaba convencido de que le iba mejor con las acciones.- ¿Esto ha cambiado algo?- Quizás la pregunta no estaba tan bien formulada como lo parecía en su mente pero salió como todo lo demás, espontaneo.

-No somos nada pero, eres mi todo.- y dicho esto deposito un tierno beso allí, en el lado izquierdo del pecho donde se ubica el retumbar rítmico del corazón, corazón que soñaba poseía.

-Tu también eres mi todo.- Quizás lo mejor si era dejarlo fluir.- Después de todo robaste el sol de mi corazón.

Ella sonrió y se acurruco un poco más donde quería estar siquiera unos años mas. Él le daba paz, la completaba. Ella solo quería ser lo mismo para el. Bostezo y se quedo dormida, calmadamente y por primera vez segura de que estaba protegida por su caballero de brillante armadura.

* * *

**Dejen sus reviews muero por saber que les parecío. Lady Cremisi**

**02-08-2012 (el 3 de Septiembre cumpló 2 años como escritora por aquí)**


End file.
